


It's The Little Things

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Cavill Files [12]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: Henry doesn’t need big romantic gestures to feel loved.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Series: The Cavill Files [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	It's The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written of the back of my own post about how i think Henry craves the sort of every day intimacy with a partner that alot of people take for granted.

It’s all the little things that make a life together, Henry thinks as he watches his love with their foot up on the edge of the coffee table, tongue sticking out between their lips in concentration as they paint their toenails a vivid shade of blue. And it’s all those little things that he loves the best. Big, sweeping declarations of love are great, but they’re not what truly makes a life with another person, not what makes him feel like he’s _home_. No, it’s the seemingly boring, mundane things within a life shared with another that are what makes him feel the most loved and cherished, and more content than he ever has been. 

It’s when he’s back from his morning run and standing at the coffee machine in the kitchen waiting for it to finish and his beloved shuffling into the kitchen wearing his hoodie that’s far too big, and wrapping their arms around him so they can plaster themselves to his back and grumble into his shoulders how much they’re “ _Not a fucking morning person Cavill._ ” He’ll laugh and pat their sweater paws and get another mug out of the cupboard in front of him so he can make two coffees.

It’s watching some random show on Netflix together, his head in his love’s lap whilst they thread their fingers through his curls that are getting out of control, but they say they adore. It doesn’t take long before he’s drifting in and out of sleep to the sounds of soft chuckling and the gentle scratch of nails against his scalp.

It’s coming home after a long and taxing day on set to open arms and whispered reassurances in his ear as he’s held close and soothed with hands stroking down his back to wash away the stresses of the day.

It’s changing the bedsheets together in content quietness and soft shared smiles, and then racing each other to see who can get under the fresh sheets first because everyone knows that clean sheets are just the _best_.

It’s lazy Sunday mornings in bed together with the newspapers spread out across the sheets and freshly made coffee and croissants on a tray between himself his love, glasses perched at the end of his nose, and Kal stretched out across the bottom of the bed snoring softly.

It’s tangling his legs with his love’s under the table at a restaurant and knowing exactly what they’ll order because they always have the same thing whenever they go to that place in particular.

It’s getting woken up on a rare day off with a soft kiss to his forehead and a steaming cup of tea on the nightstand before his love leaves for work.

It’s holding hands in the supermarket, wandering the aisles with no shopping list or any place they have to be. His love wanted snacks and snacks they shall have, along with a trolley piled high with a whole lot of crap that neither of them needs but are buying anyway.

It’s being the big spoon his love needs when they’re crying themselves to sleep over something that he can’t fix, not even with all his money and clout, and all he can do is hold them close and tell them that he’ll “ _always be right here baby_.”

It’s getting to be the little spoon because he may be a mountain of a man, but even Superman needs to feel small sometimes.

It’s getting called the stupidest pet names and not caring who hears.

It’s his love standing with him on the red carpet, face full of fierce pride as they watch him be Henry Cavill, movie star, and not _Henry_ , the dork who stubbed his toe getting out of the bath earlier that day and let out a string of very inventive expletives.

It’s laughing uncontrollably when his love forgets that the door of his office is open and they break wind at a decibel that should surely be shaking the walls, and then getting a dishcloth thrown at him from the hallway.

It’s crisp, Autumn walks with Kal that leaves both their noses a little pink and their cheeks rosy, and making hot chocolate on the stove when they get home.

Yes, Henry thinks as he pulls his love close so that he can pepper their face with kisses as they squeal about smudging their nails and laugh, it’s all the little things that make a life together everything that he’s ever wanted.


End file.
